1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication device with a transition effect function, more particularly, to a mobile communication device with a transition effect function when transferring from a first menu to a second menu.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As modern society's information infrastructure progresses, electronic devices are commonly utilized in every area; for example, convenient and light mobile phone devices are widely utilized and have become a very common part of our daily lives when communicating with others. The mobile phone device allows us to exchange information by making a convenient phone call. The mobile phone has developed very rapidly for the past several years. New mobile phones are equipped with more refined functions. Increased usage of the mobile phone has caused an increase in production. The newly produced mobile phones offer a variety of new designs with the trend moving towards smaller sized phones. Therefore, a mobile phone program design of how to update a new visual effect becomes an important issue.
When a user interface of the current mobile phone switches application programs, function menus, and photo previews, there is no special effect accompanying the changing of screens; simply switching from a previous screen to a next screen. For example, please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of transferring a first function menu to a second function menu according to the prior art. When a user is operating a keypad of the mobile phone and changes the display screen from the first function menu to the second function menu, the user sees the screen image change directly and immediately from the first function menu to the second function menu. There is no transition effect during the changing of screens. The transfer of screens simply changes directly and immediately from one screen to another in the modern technology mobile phones. This lacks a variety of visual effect for the user.